Dede
by pearlgirl720
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN sorry! i promise it will be alot better!
1. How it all started

**Hi everyone! Pearlgirl720 here with a new story! Hers the full summary! **

**Dawn hates Ash ketchum the popular boy because he always teases or makes fun of her while calling her Dede. But after they both get detention and start talking to each other Dawn finds out things about Ash that he claims to have never told anyone else. Dawn begins to talk to Ash regularly and notices how good he listens to her. He listens better than May Dawn's only friend that understand her pain. Soon Dawn realizes she's falling for someone she could never picture herself with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy! Sorry the chapters are short :P i'm doing the best i can please R&R! 3**

Uhg. Here we go again. Zoey and Misty were trying to look like sluts as always. Always wearing stupid short shorts and low cut shirts. But guys just eat that stuff up right? Right. Especially all those stupid jock suckers that will date anyone they consider "hot" so I guess my friends Misty and Zoey wanted to be those girls. On the other hand I didn't. Personally I don't give a shit about guys, particularly the popular bastards like Drew Hayden and uhg the dreaded Ash Ketchum. I hated Ash more than anyone in the whole school. Even that wannabe bad-boy Paul.

Ash just acted so stuck up like he was so perfect that any girl wanted to be his girlfriend. In fact every desperate girl, scratch that, every girl but me was eating out of the palm of his hand. The worst part was the whole school called me the most horrible nickname I could imagine, and the funny thing is Ash made it up. Yup everyone called me Dede. It was this whole stupid story of when I was younger and he always called me that. Everytime I see him it makes me wanna puke. That's how much I despise him.

I was walking to class and I saw Ash at his locker with a crowd of people surrounding him. "C'mon guys get out of here god go to your damn class!" he shouted pushing through the crowd. "Oh hey look everyone its Dede!" he gave a devilish goofy grin and started waving his hand in my face. I dropped my reading book but before I bent down to pick it up Ash had beat me to it. "Does Dede want her book back?" he said with a pouty face mocking me. "Ash, stop it! Give it back you asshole!" I shouted jumping up to reach it.

Curse him being taller than me. "Awww poor Dede she can't reach it!" He teased. I was getting angered with every jump I took. "Ash stop it!" I cried. "Stop it!" he teased in a retarded girly voice. "Ash! Just stop!" I said as I stopped my jumping and went into a strong stance. He chuckled "C'mon Dede I was only joking!" he laughed along with everyone else. I snatched my book from his hands "Well it wasn't funny for me." I said harshly and I walked away.

After class I met up with my only real friend May. She was the only girl in like the whole world that had the same feeling as I did and understood how I felt. The popular kids weren't so nice to her either but my nickname felt worse than hers. The only called May Moomoo because they claimed she raises Miltank but she doesn't! I told May about what happened and she said "Dawn, uhg I'm sick of this you have to teach that ass a lesson!"

"But what can I do May, there isn't anything I can do okay? Just face it we are kind of low on the totem pole here so we have no power against Ash, plus what if I get in trouble with the principal? I have a squeaky clean record and I won't mess it up!" I shouted. "You always did have a point Dawn," she smiled. I gave back a small grin as she continued. "But Ash shouldn't be left unpunished! Why don't you tell a teacher?" "And what be known as a tattletale? I admit it's better than Dede but everyone will hate me for getting Ash in trouble!" I shot back. "Jeez you really think of everything don't you?" she asked with a giggle. I slammed my locker frustrated. "Yeah but it's not always a good thing." I whined.

We walked to one of the only classes together Chemistry. Unfortunately every single stupid son of a bitch class on my schedule I had included that jerk Ash. I just was hoping time would tick faster for lunch to come. I was getting restless because this class as sat next to me. He always tried to touch my hair and poke my side making me jump. I swear if we weren't in school he'd have my hand marks on his face.


	2. I hate Coke

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Sorry this ones short to and im sorry these r kinda boring chapter 3 is where the good stuff starts ;) ENJOY! I need ur reviews any ideas u can tell me i might just use them! *i will;)*ik im kinda rushing it but im more impatient than Ash! 3**

The day dragged on and on in Chemistry until lunch. I really don't eat much maybe just some crackers or a small salad, I don't like to eat. Kids were sprawling through the hallway being pushed or just trying to be crazy as I tried to wiggle my way through.

It's like this wasn't even civilized! But I guess I got by and finally made it into the lunch room. Something about this day made me get this feeling. The feeling wasn't pleasant like I had hoped. When that happened Ash left me alone but today my feeling was uncertain and maybe even a tad bit fearful. I never knew what to expect from Ash. After I got my lunch and sat down with May we talked and ate until we had 10 minutes left. "I'll be right back May, I'm gonna throw out my tray." I said. I made my way to the trash can unaware Ash had been following me.

I tossed my tray which had only scraps left and when I turned around I was drenched in Coke. Ash bursted out laughing as did everyone else. Erupted laughter clouded my head and I only saw May about to get up to help me. But I looked at Ash with pure sadness in my eyes tears filling them. I ran out of that cafeteria so fast May didn't have time to catch up. But Ash did.

I ran through the hallway covering my eyes. I heard someone yelling "DEDE! WAIT!" I just kept running because I knew it was Ash. I searched for the bathroom but when I found one I didn't have time to enter because I bumped into Professor Rowan…the principal. I stepped back and looked at him my hands near my face ready to cover it.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" he asked in a caring tone. My lip quivered and I fell to the floor sobbing covering my face once again. "Dawn why are you-""Principal Rowan! It was my fault. I did it, I intentionally poured coke all over her…" a male voice said. I looked up with my blurred vision and I saw Ash…_ "WHAT? Ash is confessing? The guy who always bullies me is confessing to the Principal about doing this to me?"_ I screamed in my head. "Dawn is this true?" Principal Rowan asked bending down to my height. "N-No! Well yes…but it wasn't his fault i-" I tried to spit out but the principal stopped me.

"I'm afraid I have to do this to you and Ash Dawn…you both have detention for a week Ash because well, look at yourself. You because sadly you don't have a pass." He explained. I nodded slowly but my eyes still swelled with tears as this would be my first detention ever. My face already stung from the pre-made tears from before.

The principal motioned me to the bathroom and I walked in to see my eyes red and my clothes beginning to wrinkle as the dried. I cleaned my face up and walked out. "Dawn, you can go home if you want to" Principal Rowan suggested.

I nodded again glancing at Ash. He didn't look upset, angry, nothing. He stood there emotionless watching me leave. When I got to the door I turned around to take one more look at him. I just couldn't believe what happened. He waved a little but I turned away harshly before running out. I wanted to reach my house as soon as possible.

At home my mom wasn't there so I just ran upstairs to change. After putting on my pajamas I woke up Piplup. "Piplup?" he asked concerned. "I-I'm fine Piplup, No need to worry." I returned him, I didn't want him to see me cry. I jumped onto my bed. Snuggling into my pillow I asked "Why does this have to happen to me?" I started sobbing thinking of the public humiliation Ash caused me and the detention! Just because Ash confessed like a goodie two shoes doesn't mean I'll ever forgive him for that.

Ash had made fun of me ever since I could remember. Not once did he realize how much it hurt. I always wondered why he even had to bother me. I was the quiet one, well not with May but at school I never said a word to anyone. Ash had made this fear grow inside me. A fear I couldn't shake from my thoughts. That's the reason I never clung to anyone except May, she was the only girl to ever understand.


	3. Entering Hell Part 1

**Ok this may be my favorite chapter! XD you'll see this is the detention first part XDDDDD this one starts it all! OMG i'm sorry if this is short to but i PROMISE the next one will be super duper long just for u guys! OMGOMG read away enjoy! please R&R! **

The next day I woke up and really didn't want to go to school. It was my first day of detention with uhg that jackass Ash. I got dressed in my trademark outfit and ran downstairs. My mom was no where in sight when I walked into the living room. I headed into the kitchen where a note was placed on the table.

_Dear Dawn,_

_ Hi sweetheart, I heard about your detention but don't worry about it I understand it wasn't your fault. You're a good girl Dawn. Have a good day at school hop to see you after school. I love you honey. Take care. ~Mom_

The note relieved me but instead of just waiting around for the bus I just wanted to get it over with. I got into my car and began to drive to school. Driving calmed me down a bit but once I reached school all this anxiety started building up inside me. After I parked I walked up to the front entrance everyone was rushing in. My eyes searched for May but I didn't see her so I walked in alone and defenseless.

At my locker I grabbed some of my books and held them at my waist when one of my folders dropped. I bent knelt down to pick it up and as I got up to continue at my locker I banged my head really hard on the door. "Ahhhh…" I groaned in pain. _"Great first this…could this day get any worse?"_ I thought. I finished up at my locker and went to class.

"Ms. Berlitz, my star student, could you explain to the class which type is best against electric types and why?" Professor Birch asked me. He motioned his hands to come to the front of the class. _"Uhg…c'mon Professor why today?" _I complained to myself while walking to the front of the room. "Ground or rock types are most effective to electric types because electric type moves have no effect on ground or rock types while ground type moves have a great amount of effectiveness on electric types." I stated confidently.

"Now Dawn explain to the class why you mentioned rock types also being effective." He said. "Simple," I started "Some rock type Pokémon such as Onix or Golem can use ground type moves as well as rock. Same goes for ground types as well of course. But there are also Ground and Rock type Pokémon such as Rhydon and Rhyperior that have a tremendous advantage against electric types because they have both types on their side." I finished.

Professor Birch threw his hands in the air chanting 'Bravo!' and the class erupted in applause. Even Ash was clapping for me and the weirdest thing is that he was smiling at me with a genuine smile not a smirk or a grin and actual smile. But I didn't care, was this his idiotic way of trying to apologize? Even if it was I wouldn't accept it.

I walked back to my seat quietly and nervously and I guess the professor picked up on it. " can you see me after class?" I nodded and stay silent the rest of the period not answering any questions. I was only thinking of my upcoming horrible detention with Ash. Once class ended and I gathered all my books I walked over to the professor's desk.

"Here I am Professor Birch!" I said faking cheeriness and a smile. ", don't try to fool me, is something bothering you? Because you proved an amazing statement today in class! The Pokéletes are very lucky to have you on the team!" The Pokéletes are a group of students which includes May and I with our friends Lucas, Leona, Marina, Brendan, Lyra and Ethan who go all over the region competing for the school on Pokémon trivia and it's not easy.

But for me it is and right now I had to get the Professor off my case before he started asking questions. "Oh no Professor Birch I'm perfectly fine and speaking of the Pokéletes I'm going to be late for our meeting! Have a nice day!" I said while walking out waving my hand.

Once I exited the room and was still looking back at the Professor I picked up my pace to get to the meeting. But being the klutz I am someone crashed into me landing on top of me. We hit the ground as I let out a small screech I opened my eyes to see Ash on top of me. "Great…" I muttered. "Hey Dede!" he said mockingly.

I scoffed and wiggled trying to signal him to get up before he crushed me. "C'mon detention buddy lighten up!" he teased. I growled pushing him off me. I got to my feet and dusted myself off. "Oh Dede's feisty!" he joked making meowing noises and clawing the air. I turned around, "Haven't you done enough Ash, just leave me alone!" I shouted. Right before I started to walk he stuttered "W-Wait!" but I didn't listen I said with looking at him "Save it for the next week of detentions we'll have plenty of time to talk." I said exaggerating the word plenty. With letting that comment hang I walked away to get the computer room.

I walked in seeing everyone there but Marina. It was peculiar because Marina never and I mean NEVER missed a Pokéletes meeting unless she was sick. I took my seat next to Marina's boyfriend Ethan and asked him "Hey where's Marina?" "Sick," he replied. I nodded and we created a conversation and it was a nice one until he said "So I heard u got detention missy." I scoffed "So what it wasn't my fault! I think Principal Rowan just felt bad and didn't want Ash in detention alone." He snickered "Sure that's the case!" I shoved him playfully and stood up.

"Okay guys I'm going to have to leave early today to attend a stupid detention session which will continue this week unless extended." I explained. The meeting pressed on with laughing and just having fun being smart until the clock struck 12:00.

I walked with May towards room 224…the detention room on the second floor. She was assuring me thing would be fine and that she would meet me later for Chemistry. We stopped at the door. "May, if I don't make it out know you're my best friend, and tell my mother, I love her…" I said faking dramatic poses. We laughed together and I touched the doorknob softly and pushed it open. I turned to wave to my friend before closing the door and entering hell, or what I thought it would be.

Ash was in there sprawled out lazily in a desk his lunch on his desk. The teacher was nowhere in sight all that was in there was a blackboard that read 'ABOSOLUTLEY NO TALKING OR ADDED DETENTION' "Ahh there's Dede." Ash snickered as I sat as far away from him as possible. He moved to the seat next to me swiftly and leaned towards me. "C'mon Dede talk to me." he said. But that time his voice didn't sound sarcastic or mean. I turned my head away a little and took my apple out of my bag. "Dede." He waited. I bit into my apple and turned my head farther.

He sighed and said "Come on please talk to me you said you'd let me talk now and this is my only chance!" his voice sounded desperate. I snapped my head to him "What do you mean now is our only time to talk? Are you scared to talk to me in front of your stupid friends?" I asked. **(A/N I loved writing that line OH YEAH GO DAWN!) **"N-No Dawn it's not like that it's just uh…" "It's just what Ketchum? Because from the looks of it I can see you're embarrassed to talk to me in front of your damn friends! And you don't even stop to think-MUMPH"

**OOOOOHHH CLIFFHANGERR! see what happens next time! in Entering Hell Part 2! Promise you'll love it later guys!**


End file.
